Flame
by Alice-Sterling-Pleasance
Summary: The King of Thieves gets more than he bargained for when he kidnaps a young priestess who isn't as fragile and innocent as she appears to be. Thief Bakura x OC
1. Last of a Legacy

I always think of how I got here. I didn't have any relatives to speak of before I did. All I remember before the following years unfolded was standing before a village set ablaze by a tribe of thieves. It was my village. I am told that my village housed an ancient order of priests and priestesses who guarded the sacred flames of the gods. And I am the last surviving member of that long lineage. From there I was immediately taken in by the Pharaoh Aknamkanon and raised by the high priests. According to them, I was a different type of priestess all together and was thereby difficult to train. You see, my village used the act of prayer through sacred instruments in order to appease the gods and have them lend their power to keep Egypt safe. From this knowledge, it was I alone who had to craft my instrument, a lyre. Only by being crafted by me would it hold any sacred ability. So, I carved my lyre from the blessed wood of the persea tree and created the fibers from stringing together the fibers of the blue lotus stem until it was strong enough to carrying a tune.

Now, in any normal circumstance, this would've been foolhardy, as the strings of a lyre are not made from a plant fiber. But, as the blue lotus is sacred to this land, divine powers made it so that they would carrying ethereal sounds which no other instrument could contend with. My sole duty in the Pharaoh's court is to provide music that appeases both the Pharaoh and the gods. That is all. Ever since the destruction of my village, the location of the sacred flames has been lost and therefore I cannot resume the duties of my predecessors. I'm not that important…or so I thought.

It was the day of great celebration in the kingdom of Egypt. Our prince Atem was to be crowned Pharaoh, succeeding his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Everyone was overjoyed. And why wouldn't they be? Prince Atem was a kind, strong, and just man. Exactly like his father was. No one was more fit for the title of Pharaoh than he was. The main celebration was to take place in the palace throne room, and only the elite and nobles of the kingdom were invited. I was to take my place with the other priests, which included the High Priests as well as another lower priestess named Suki. She was originally a young girl who was kidnapped from a foreign country. She escaped her captors and made her way here, where she became a priestess to the goddess Isis. At Pharaoh Atem's side was his advisor, Shimon, and his sister, Princess Emana. While she shared the same royal bloodline as the Pharaoh, she was much more than just a princess. She was a fully trained assailant. She was a master at stealth and was an expert marksman ((If you're having trouble, think Mai from Avatar the Last Airbender)). She was also my benefactor. My closest friend since I was brought here, she helped me at every moment she could. And of course, I returned the favor in full. I would be loyal to her to the very end and protect her no matter what.

Midway through the festivities, Priest Seto spoke to me. "Alea, you should give a performance in honor of our new Pharaoh," he said. "Your reputation precedes you of course. So anything less than what you are known for would be…a disrespect."

"I…yes, of course," I replied.

"Then proceed," he said.

I disliked being put on the spot like that, but there was not much I could do. Seto was Pharaoh Atem's right-hand priest and his word was only a step less powerful. I unstrapped my lyre from my back and took my place in the center of the throne room.

"In honor of our new Pharaoh, our youngest priestess will grace our hall with her music," Seto announced.

All eyes were on me. This made me extra nervous. But nevertheless, I kept my eyes on my lyre and played an upbeat tune with a strong and fast past that lowered into a calmer beat midway through. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it, which gave me more confidence. I continued playing, more vigorously than before. Not to be prideful, but I on my own was indeed capable of lighting up an entire room.

However, in the midst of my performance, I was interrupted by sudden gasps of shock. I immediately stopped playing and looked up to see what had happened. It had all occurred so fast that all I was able to witness at that point was Priest Mahad guarding the Pharaoh and what looked like some sort of dart lying on the floor in front of them. Had…Had someone attempted to assassinate Pharaoh Atem?

"Guards! Stop the intruder!" Seto ordered. After mere moments of struggle, the guards brought forth what looked like a criminal. He must have been the assassin.

"Assaulting the King of Egypt is an inexcusable crime," Priestess Isis said.

"We're in the midst of a sacred ceremony," Mahad said. "Cast this criminal into the dungeon."  
"Wait," Seto interjected. "I have a better idea. Why don't we use this rogue to demonstrate the extent of our power for our new Pharaoh? Wouldn't you agree, Master Aknadin? Master Shimon?"  
Shimon nodded, "So let it be written, so let it be done."

"Then let us commence a Millennium Trial of this man's soul!" Seto announced.  
I myself had never bore witness to a Millennium Trial, as I was merely a regular priestess. Nor did I know the full purpose of the 7 Millennium Items held by the High Priests and the Pharaoh. This would indeed be an interesting sight.

"You will now be judged by the dark magic of the seven Millennium Items," Seto said. "Shada will start."

He stepped forward. "With the power of the Millennium Key, I'll read this prisoner's mind," he said. He held out the Millennium Key and it began to glow. "The shadow of an evil creature lurks inside this man's heart," he deduced. He moved away and Aknadin took his place.

"I will now invoke the energies of the Millennium Eye, revealing and extracting the being that dwells within," he said. The Eye glowed, and then a dark shadow flowed from the prisoner's mouth. It was a most horrific site indeed. I had never seen anything like it except in my nightmares.

"What's happening?" Pharaoh Atem asked. It was a question I too was wondering.

"The Millennium Items have detected a shadow creature, or ka, dwelling in the heart of this criminal," Shimon explained. "Little is known about these beings of darkness, only that they feed on the hatred of humans. Once a ka is born, it forces its host to commit acts of evil, creating even more darkness to feast upon."

I looked back at the scene. The dark shadow formed into a many-armed creature, all fangs and claws. "The guardians of the sacred court use the Millennium Items to seal these monsters within stone tablets." Two men raised a stone tablet behind Seto.

"Seto," Aknadin said. "use the power of the Millennium Rod to seal the shadow beast."

He raised the Rod. "Relinquish this beast!" he commanded. A bright light surrounded the beast and pulled it into the stone tablet, sealing it away. A carved image of it appeared on the surface.

"Well done, Seto," Aknadin praised.

"Now that we're done with this fool, banish him to the dungeon," Seto ordered.

"But Seto, we've expelled the darkness from his heart," Karim, holder of the Scales, said. "Therefore, it is the duty of the sacred court to set him free."

"Karim is right," Shada said. "Release this man."

"Store the tablet in the tablet sanctuary," Seto ordered. "Mahad, the palace security is your responsibility. How did the intruder make it past the royal guard?"

"You're right," Mahad sighed. He knelt down before Atem. "Pharaoh, please accept my apologies," he said. "The Millennium Ring has been behaving strangely lately, making it difficult to detect criminal activity. May I have your permission to increase security forces to fortify the city?"

"Yes," Pharaoh Atem said.

Mahad rose, his expression slightly ashamed. I felt for him. It wasn't his fault the Millennium Ring was acting up. I would've said something, but it wasn't my place to do so. And at the same time I knew very little about the Millennium Items. So, I said nothing and stayed where I was. But wow…that was an experience I would not soon forget.

"Let the festival of the Pharaoh continue," Aknadin ordered. However, things were far from over.  
"Wait!" Isis said, her Millennium Necklace glowing. "My Millennium Necklace senses an evil force approaching the kingdom. It lurks just outside the palace walls, and bears a great power."  
Everyone was in shock. A man just tried to assassinate the Pharaoh, so what more could there possibly be? What I didn't know was that my brief encounter with this person would forever change my purpose in the events that were soon to unfold….


	2. An Unwelcomed Guest

There was a loud sound of rushing air, almost like spreading fire. I heard faint crying sounds, like screams. Mahad's Millennium Ring began to glow intensely.

"What is it, Mahad?" Aknadin asked.

"The Millennium Ring," he said. "We are in the presence of pure evil."

Suddenly, a guard was struck down and a hooded man wearing a red robe and carrying a bag full of gold objects walked in. "Sorry to intrude, but apparently someone left me off the guest list," he said.

Who was this person? There was only one thing I knew for sure though. On account of all the gold he had with him and obviously not being dressed like a nobleman, he must've been a thief.

"Bakura," Pharaoh Atem growled. "What do you want?"

"You know what I came for," he said. How did he know this man's name? I had never seen him before. "I hope I didn't ruin your celebration," Bakura said.

"You'll be punished for mocking the Pharaoh," Seto said.

Bakura just laughed. "I live on the outskirts of your little kingdom, so your rules don't apply to me," he said. "Now, hand over your Millennium Items."

"What?!" all the priests exclaimed.

"I didn't mean for free," he said, throwing the gold objects to the ground. I may be just a lower priestess, but even I knew that those objects where those that were buried with the former Pharaoh Aknamkanon! This "Bakura" must mean serious business if he was going so far as to desecrate the sacred tomb of a Pharaoh.

I looked up and now saw him with his hood removed. He had unusually white, messy hair and violet eyes, the right one having three scars under it; one long one that went from his brow almost to the bottom of his face, and two smaller ones that crossed over the larger one. He had a muscular build with his upper torso left exposed by his robe. He was…admittedly, handsome. _Oh, what are you thinking?! He's a bad man, you're not supposed to be thinking he's attractive, you twit!_

"I've brought another token of my esteem," he said. He whistled and his horse galloped in, dragging in Pharaoh Aknamkanon's sarcophagus. It slid across the floor and Bakura stopped it by stepping on it with one foot. "Say hello to your previous king," he said. _Ok, NOW he was crossing the line!_

"You've gone too far, Bakura!" Pharaoh Atem yelled. "Your soul must be judged by the Millennium Items."

"Bring a sealing tablet at once," Seto ordered. "Let the Millennium Trial begin!"

"Your weak magic will never contain me," Bakura laughed.

"No mortal can resist the power of the sacred items," Shada said. "Hold on," Karim said. The Scales began tipping back and forth. "It's unable to find balance, that means the evil in his heart is immeasurable."

"Yes," Aknadin agreed. "His soul is a bottomless pit, in which thrives a terrifying creature."

"Millennium Key, reveal the beast that lurks within," Shada said. It began to glow and he started backing away. He gasped. "That's no ordinary beast," he said. "It's the most powerful being I've ever seen. That sealing tablet is far too small."

"That's ridiculous," Seto argued.

"Seto's right," Aknadin agreed. "We've never had any difficulty before."

Suddenly, a bright light formed behind Bakura followed by a burst of energy and a huge monstrous creature appeared. It had a grey body with the lower half being a snake, and two sets of white, feathered wings. It was terrifying, yet at the same time left me full of awe.

"It's unbelievable!" Aknadin exclaimed. "How can such a creature live in the heart of a petty thief?"

"Well, Diabound meet the Pharaoh, and Pharaoh meet the creature of your demise," Bakura said.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," Seto said. He then used the Millennium Rod to seal Diabound within the stone tablet. "Just as I suspected," Seto said. "His soul has been cleansed."

"Thank you for saving my life, Seto," Bakura said in a softer voice. "That horrible creature was controlling my mind, and now I'm finally free." But was it really that simple? Immediately after he spoke those words, he said in an evil voice, "Free to annihilate you!"

"That's impossible!" Aknadin exclaimed. "It didn't work!"

Suddenly, the tablet began to crack and Diabound burst out. Bakura laughed and said, "I knew you'd be powerless against the dark energy of my Diabound."

"We must unite to conquer this adversary," Aknadin said. All the sacred guardians, including Princess Emana, took out their Diadiankhs and prepared for battle. Suki and I, not in possession of one but nevertheless obligated to protect our Pharaoh, had to use a different method to summon our ka. It was through prayer summoning that we called them forth. That downside for me…is that my ka was not fully developed. Despite being a priestess, my soul was not as strong as the High Priests, or even Suki's. But no matter, I had to defend my Pharaoh.

"We must combine our power," Aknadin said.

"I can defeat this thief on my own," Seto differed.

Was he crazy?! There was no way he could defeat Diabound single-handedly. "Seto, don't!" I warned. "You have no idea how strong he could be."

He ignored me and raised his Diadiankh. "I summon Garestgolath! Wage war with Bakura's Diabound!" I watched as the dragon-beast appeared in front of him. "No one who disrespects the Pharaoh shall go unpunished," Seto said. Garestgolath attacked Diabound, but was stopped when Bakura called forth another ka, Winged Sage Falcos. Falcos attacked and destroyed Garestgolath.

"Only those in the royal court can summon monsters," Emana protested.

"How did you summon that beast?" Mahad asked. "You do not possess a Diadiankh!"

"While I was paying my respects to the former king, I borrowed a few of his 'toys', like his Diadiankh" Bakura said, revealing Pharaoh Aknamkanon's Diadiankh on his arm.

"Can't you see that you are interfering with forces beyond your control?" Isis warned.

He continued to smile his wicked smile. "I'm in complete control of these forces, thanks to the former king and his personal collection of monsters."

"You dare disturb the great protectors of the sacred crypt of King Aknamkanon?" Seto said, outraged.

"Those creatures were placed there to guard the tomb of the Great Pharaoh," Aknadin protested.

"The former Pharaoh was a tyrant!" Bakura disagreed. "He destroyed my village when he tried to fashion the seven Millennium Items in a selfish attempt to further his own power."

What? Pharaoh Aknamkanon made the Millennium Items? And he destroyed an entire village to do so? No. It all had to be a lie. He was too kind and just to do such a terrible thing.

"You're lying!" Emana said. "My father, Aknamkanon, put an end to the war that ravaged our kingdom and brought peace and prosperity. He created the Millennium items to insure that harmony would reign forever."

"The Pharaoh then gave them to us in order to keep the peace and help rule this land with justice, as well as to thwart evildoers like you," Seto added.

"Evildoers? What do you think _you_ are?!" Bakura said. "The Millennium Items were built to react with the inner darkness of the person that holds them. The fact that you wield them makes every one of you an evildoer, just like your so-called keeper of the peace, King Aknamkanon. Your king wanted power- that's why he devised a plan to use the Millennium Items to control the world. The secret lies in the village of Kul Elna."

"What you speak is treason!" Aknadin said.

"Deep beneath the sands of Kul Elna lies the Millennium Stone," Bakura continued. "Place the seven Items in this stone and ultimate power will be yours." I didn't know who to believe at this point. The priests or Bakura.

"Enough!" Seto said.

It was time to call upon our ka. Karim, Bastet; Isis, Spiria; Shada, Zelua; Aknadin, Gadius; Mahad, Illusion Magician; Seto, Battle Ox; Suki, Valkyria; Emana, Lady of Faith; and myself…Shining Friendship. Like I said, my ka was not fully developed. "Alea, what are you thinking?" Seto said. "That little thing will be crushed." "Sorry," I said, getting stressed. "My ka isn't the strongest."

(I won't explain too much of the battle, you know what happens)

He had completely overpowered us. Everyone's ka was gone or seriously injured. Mine included. "Alea, recall your ka! You'll be seriously injured if it's destroyed!" Seto ordered.

"R-Right!" I called it back and it disappeared from the battlefield.

"This isn't over," Mahad said.

"It will be soon," Bakura said. "One more attack and this palace will reduced to rubble!"

Just then, Pharaoh Atem stood up and walked in front of the priests.

"So, the Pharaoh has decided to come out and fight," Bakura said.

"Pharaoh, let us deal with this intruder," Seto implored

"Bakura! Is this the 'game' you spoke of?! Trespassing on sacred ground and tarnishing the name of my ancestors?! You're actions have always been despicable but now you've reached a new low!" he spout angrily. I had never seen him so fierce. It was indeed admirable.

"Ha! You don't even know the first thing about your ancestors," Bakura said retorted. "Maybe this will jar your memory."

Bakura kicked Pharaoh Aknamkanon's coffin towards Pharaoh Atem. Princess Emana rushed to Pharaoh Atem and knelt before the coffin. "Father," Emana cried quietly.

"You mustn't believe anything he says about your father," Shimon said. "He was kind and just."

Pharaoh Atem knelt down and touched his father's coffin. "We believe you," he said to Shimon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion with the former Pharaoh, but we're in the middle of a battle," Bakura said. "Do have any last words before I deal the final blow and seize your Millennium Items?...Good! Now Diabound, destroy them!"  
"You've forgotten something, Bakura," Pharaoh Atem said, standing up and activating his Diadiankh. "I can summon the Egyptian gods!" Could it be? The legendary God monsters? Only the chosen king knew the names of these beings. "I summon Obelisk the Tormenter!" Pharaoh Atem shouted. Just then, a column of light formed in the throne room. Obelisk appeared, in all his glory. And in that moment…I felt something strange inside me. Like a sort of call…but what was it?

"Diabound!" Bakura commanded. "Attack with White Lightning!"

"Obelisk! Attack with Fists of Fury!" Pharaoh Atem ordered.

The two monsters clashed. But neither of them had any effect on the other. They were both thrown back. Their power was equal! Both men recalled their monsters.

"He withstood the assault of an Egyptian god," Seto said, shocked.

Bakura struggled to his feet. "This isn't over," he said. "And as for you, I believe it's Mahad? I wouldn't grow too fond of that Millennium Ring of yours. At one point it belonged to me."

"The Millennium Ring was created for the High Priests, like myself, so you lie!" Mahad retorted

"It's true," Bakura said. "In fact, all seven Millennium Items are fated to belong to me." He turned around and got on his horse and rode away.

"After him!" Aknadin ordered the guards.

I ran to my balcony and watched as Bakura and his men escaped. In their wake they left widespread destruction through the city. I could barely believe what all had just transpired. Never before had the kingdom been attacked by such a fierce force, let alone a single man.

Suki joined me on the balcony. "It's awful…unbelievable, really," she said.

"Yeah…it is," I replied. "Suki…can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said.

"Do you ever…feel a strange force when summoning your ka…or when someone else summons a ka?" I asked.

"I…can't say I do," she said, obviously perplexed by my question.

"It's just…when the Pharaoh summoned the god Obelisk…I felt something strange…like a distant call…do you get what I'm trying to say?" I turned to her and she didn't even have to answer. Her expression told me she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "N…Nevermind," I said.

"Perhaps you should get some rest," she said. "It's been a long day."

"I suppose you're right," I sighed. I entered my chambers and laid down on my bed. Not surprisingly I couldn't sleep. Too much was running through my head. Who was this Bakura? Why did he seem to know so much about the Millennium Items? And more importantly…what _was_ that feeling I got when Obelisk was summoned? So many questions, but no answers in sight. Eventually, I fell asleep.


	3. Don't Underestimate Me

I awoke mid morning the next day and went out onto the balcony. Soldiers were out surveying the damage that had been dealt to the city. Not since the destruction of my village had I ever seen such a ferocious attack. And if this was meant to be a warning…would the next attack be even worse? All I could do was hope and pray that there would be no next attack. That they would capture this Bakura person and keep the kingdom safe.

To get my mind off of it, I went to the palace gardens in an attempt to relax. I walked amongst the various flowers until I found a spot underneath a persea tree. It was quiet, save for the chirping of a couple sparrows. After a few moments, I figured it was a good a time as any to practice a little with my lyre. I know I was already good enough, but even the best need more practice. So I unstrapped it from my back and rested against the tree's trunk. Positioning it to where I could play it, I began lightly strumming a soft tune. Soon the entire garden was alight with its ethereal sound. I couldn't be sure…but I felt as though I was being watched from afar. Like there was something in the trees keeping a close eye on me.

As I continued playing, I closed my eyes and let myself become fully enveloped in the music. I've always felt a sort of attachment to it. Like it was my one true form of finding solace. I guess it was in my blood to feel that way.

"Alea," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes, leaving my trance, to see someone standing before me. I looked up and saw…  
"Seto," I answered.

"I've been looking for you," he said. "The crown prince and princess of the Western Nile Kingdom have arrived and we must all be present to welcome them. That means regular priestesses like you as well."

My blood nearly chilled at the sound of that. "P-Prince Niu and Princess Odjit?!" I nearly yelled. "W-Why would they be here?"

"You know just as well that they are betrothed to our Pharaoh and Princess," he said.

Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Or more accurately I didn't want it to be true. The royal family of the West Nile were terrible people who were only interested in satisfying themselves. They claimed the betrothal of their prince and princess to our Pharaoh and princess was to join the kingdoms together and stop the constant wars. But they could just as easily be doing this to gain control of the kingdom.

"…Do I have to?" I said, though it was quite childish.

"Alea, it is our duty to show them respect, and such behavior won't be tolerated," he said sternly. "Despite how much we may dislike them." I could've sworn that he said "those treacherous fiends" under his breath. He especially did not like them, believing them to be very untrustworthy and sleazy. I knew the whole "we must show them respect" thing was only for show. He didn't respect them.

"Very well," I sighed, getting up and re-strapping my lyre onto my back.

"Now come along. It would be rude of us to be late," Seto said. I followed behind.

We entered to the throne room just as Niu and Odjit came in. The moment they stepped foot in the room, the aura seemed to fade quickly from light the dark and ominous. I didn't like at all.

"The Kingdom of Egypt welcomes our guests, Prince Niu and Princess Odjit, from the Western Nile Kingdom," Shimon announced. I admired him for being able to be so pleasant in the face of such unpleasant people. "We have prepared a welcoming ceremony in your honor," he added.

"Hmph, some ceremony," Odjit scoffed. How ungrateful.

Niu immediately took sight of Princess Emana and started making his way towards her. She was obviously made very uncomfortable by this. "So this is my bride-to-be," he said. "The rumors I heard were true. You are the most beautiful woman in Egypt."

"I'm…flattered," she said, though she seemed clearly not flattered.

"You know, most would return the compliment after being given one," he noted. "Perhaps something along the lines of 'And you are just as handsome as people say, Prince Niu'." He was unbelievably full of himself.

"I'd just as soon vomit than boost your already inflated ego," she said. My eyes widened in surprise. Princess Emana was known for not being afraid to speak her mind, but I didn't expect her to be that fearless. Then again, I shouldn't be doubting the crown princess.

She obviously hit a nerve, as Niu was attempting (unsuccessfully I might add) to conceal his rage. "How dare you speak to me so callously," he said. "If we weren't in the presence of so many people, I'd…I'd…" "You'd what?" I spoke up, getting between him and Princess Emana. I had about enough of how he was treating her. "Need I remind you that you are an outsider in this kingdom and threatening the princess is an action that can result in harsh punishment." I hadn't realized my sudden intervention caused everyone's attention to be drawn to the three of us. It was at this moment I realized that I may have just crossed a line. As soon as it crossed my mind, Niu's hand struck my face. Hard. I stumbled a bit, touching my now red and burning cheek. I trembled slightly. "Learn to hold your tongue in the presence of royalty, little minstrel," he warned.

"How about you learn to keep your hands off the members of our court," Emana retorted.

"Enough of this!" Seto ordered, separating the three of us and pulling me aside.

"Prince Niu, I would strongly suggest that you not try to cause a scene in the midst of our Pharaoh," he said sternly.

Niu seemed close to starting yet another argument, but Seto gave him a look that stopped him from doing so. Niu cleared his throat. "Then maybe have your princess and court members learn respect," he said. "And for you, Priest Seto, I suggest you not get in my way again."

Seto simply turned and led me out of the room. I knew I was in for it. He took me to a hallway where no one could hear us. "And what exactly were you planning to accomplish by doing that?" he inquired.

"Defending our princess, that's what!" I exclaimed. He gave me a look, signaling he didn't care for me raising my voice at him. "…Sorry," I apologized. "I just got slapped by that fiendish snake, so I'm not in the best of moods."

"Alea, I understand your desire to serve and protect the royal family, but there are lines are not to be crossed, and in the eyes of Prince Niu, that is what you did," he said. As much as I hated it, he had a point. But I couldn't help doing what I did.

"…I suppose you're right," I said. "But I'm not apologizing about it."

"Restrain yourself next time," he said. "Because I'm not inclined to always come running to your defense." With that, he walked away.

For as strict and sometimes arrogant as he was, I did greatly respect Seto. After all, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have trained to become a priestess. It was him who would push me to my limits in order for me to succeed. He may have been harsh, but it was just his way of showing he cared. And I knew that the reason he called me out for this was just to protect me. I was, after all, the youngest and newest priestess.

After cooling down, I too returned to the throne room and took my place beside Princess Emana. Everything seemed to go back to normal and it was business as usual. Well…as much as it could be. A feeling of uneasiness still hung in the air. Princess Emana then turned to me.

"I want to thank you for what you did," she said. "I couldn't stand him being that close to me, and acting the way he did."

"It's my duty to protect you, Princess Emana," I replied. "And I am happy to do so."

"Thank you," she said again. "And I've told you before…you don't have to refer to me as 'Princess'. You are my friend."

"But Princess Emana…it wouldn't be respectful if I didn't," I protested.

"I don't want to be treated like I'm completely above everyone. I want to just be known for who I am. Emana. Not a person whose friends feel like they are beneath me," she explained.

"I…very well, Emana," I said.

"Thank you," she said. "I just want one last bit of happiness."

I was perplexed by what she said. Last bit of happiness? "Pri…Emana, what do you mean by that?" I inquired.

"They don't talk about it, but…after I am married to Prince Niu, I am to return with him back to his kingdom," she replied.

"What?!" I almost shouted. She just nodded sadly. "But…But that's completely unfair!"

"I wish it were not so," she said.

I felt unfathomably sad for her. Emana was a good princess and a strong woman. And for her to be married off to such a wicked man was unjust. We sat in silence for a long few moments until we were approached by someone. Half expecting it to be Niu, I looked up and was pleasantly surprised. It was Lord Ryuji, a nobleman in our kingdom. His family has had close ties to the royal family for generations. So he would of course come to the palace for many parties. He was a nice man. Granted he could be a touch arrogant, but for the most part he had an enjoyable personality.

"Princess Emana," he greeted.  
She looked up and her face seemed to light up. "Lord Ryuji," she said, smiling a bit. "It's so nice to see you here."

"The pleasure is all yours, my lady," he said. That was another thing. He was unrelentingly charming. Emana smiled more. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, getting up.

They went to where everyone else was dancing and joined in. I don't think I had ever seen as happy as she was right there. Now that I thought about it, she was always really happy when around Lord Ryuji. It was as though he lit up her life when he was around her. Of course…why didn't I see it before? She was in love with him. No wonder see seemed especially sad about the prospect of having to leave the kingdom. She didn't want to be separated from him. And why wouldn't she be upset about that? They seemed perfect together. I then began to think…it must be nice to have someone to be in love with. Someone who could light up my life. Who would make me happy just to see them. I sighed. Someday perhaps, but not someday soon. There was too much going on to concern myself with it.

Just then, I was approached by someone else. This time it was less pleasant. "Princess Odjit," I said with a slight grumble.

"So, I heard you're supposed to be the best lyrist in Egypt," she said, seemingly in disbelief of that statement.

"That's what I am told," I replied, quite confidently.

"Ha! Well I bet that my personal lyrist can outplay you," she asserted. She was obviously trying to start something.

"Are you challenging me to a lyre playing competition?" I inquired.

"No, I'm simply stating he IS probably better than you," she said.

I could feel my face grow red, not from shame or embarrassment, but from my rising blood pressure after hearing her say that. "Then why not prove it? Bring your lyrist here and we'll let everyone here decide who the best is. After all, they all probably have a better ear for music than you do," I said. Her face went red with anger.

"Very well!" she exclaimed. "But I'll raise the stakes…the loser must surrender their lyre and never play again."

My blood went cold at the sound of that. How would I ever continue on without my lyre? But I couldn't back down…my own pride was at stake as well. "…You're on," I answered.

Word spread quickly and soon a large space was made for the competition to take place. _This is insane, this is insane. But if I don't I'm a coward and if I lose I'll be shamed. It's a lose-lose situation if I make the wrong move._ I then stepped forward to face my competitor. He was a middle-aged man with a beard and a smug look on his face. He seemed overly confident that he would win. Odjit seemed equally as confident. I was a bit nervous, and I looked to my side for some form of reassurance. They all seemed to be confident in my abilities. I then looked to Seto. He maintained his stern look, but there was still a look in his eyes that seemed to say "you are better than him". I couldn't back down. I had to give it my all.

The room grew silent as the two of us took our spots. "Good luck, little girl," he said snidely. "And may the better musician win."

"Oh believe me…she will," I retorted.

With that, the competition began. He started. His music was indeed great, but it seemed…dark. It was like the kind that would dampen even the most cheerful of spirits. I had to fight that back. I began playing a much lighter tune and soon our dueling sounds filled the entire room. We seemed quite evenly match. This was not to be a short competition. We fiercely plucked and strummed the strings of our lyres, desperately trying to get the upper hand. As it grew more heated, we began to perspire. However, the competition would soon turn in my favor. Just as it would happen every time I played, I began to get swept up in the music and it felt as though nothing could stop me. Like I was weaving the most beautiful tapestry of sound that would become the world around me. What I had not realized was that this somehow caused my competitors music to be completely drowned out until all that filled the hall was my music alone. Finally, I ended it. There was a brief moment of silence and then the room erupted in applause…for me. Everyone crowded around me, signifying that I was the winner. I…I did it. I proved Odjit wrong. Beyond the mass of people, I could see she was fuming. _This is why you don't challenge a priestess._

"Alright, everyone, give priestess Alea some space," Shimon announced. And I'm glad he did. I was about out of breath. I didn't even realize how exhausting that was. I broke from the crowd and rested against a pillar, wiping the sweat of my face with my cape. I was approached by Seto.

"Did I cross another line?" I joked a bit.

"I just wanted to say you have a special skill. One that many people could never aspire to have. Just know that no matter what…never surrender it to anyone. Understood?" he said.

I was a little perplexed by him saying that, but nevertheless, I answered, "Yes."

"Good. I shall leave you to rest now," he said, returning to the main six.

And rest I did. Not too long afterwards I retired to my room for some peace and quiet. I certainly slept better than I did the previous night. But…it would be the last night I would ever sleep this well.


	4. Strange Happenings

_Darkness. All it was was darkness. The shadows…they were chasing me. I ran as quickly as I could. I had to get away from them. They meant nothing but doom. But where could I go? The darkness went stretched on endlessly, it seemed. It appeared hopeless. 'Remember your gift,' a soft voice spoke to me. 'You have the power to fight the shadows.' In that instant, a bright light cut through the darkness. It was a light so brilliant that it forced the shadows back into the darkness. As I approached it, I could see the source of the light. It was a lyre. Not a wooden one like mine, but one made out of pure gold. Three gems were encrusted in the center of the bottom. One ruby, one sapphire, and one topaz. 'This is your destiny,' the voice spoke. I reached for the lyre…_

I was awakened by someone shaking me. "Alea! Alea, wake up!" a girl's voice said. I blinked open my eyes to see Mirna, a young spellcaster.

"Mirna…what is it?" I asked.

"Master Mahad is leaving!" she exclaimed, worry in her voice.

"W…What?!" I said in disbelief. "Why?"

"He didn't say, but if we hurry to the throne room we can find out," she said. I hurriedly got out of bed and got dressed and we immediately went to the throne room, where Mahad was speaking to Pharaoh Atem.

"I assure you, my Pharaoh, your father's tomb will never be disturbed again," he said. "My team of sorcerers is casting a spell to secure the walls as we speak."

"Excellent," Pharaoh Atem said.

"I'll believe the tomb is safe from intruders once I have tested it for myself," Seto said. "After all, we've seen what your magicians-in-training are capable of. I think a bit more training couldn't hurt."

I was surprised at Seto. I knew having an air of arrogance about him simply came with the territory, but this was a fellow High Priest he was talking to. Why did he suddenly seem to have this…animosity towards him?  
"Seto, that's quite enough," Shimon said.

"Good luck to you Mahad, and thank you," Pharaoh Atem said.

Mahad bowed to him and turned to leave. Mirna immediately headed towards the balcony and I followed. "Master Mahad, wait!" she called "Take me with you!" As she attempted to leap down from the balcony, Shimon quickly grabbed her by the arm and attempted to hold her back. "I've been practicing my spells and I can help!" she called again, but to no avail. Shimon was finally able to pull her back, but caused her to fall on top of him, knocking them both down.

"Mirna, it's too dangerous," he said. "And you're merely a student."

She quickly stood up. "I'm Mahad's top student!" she asserted. "I have twice the skills of any magician he's leading to that tomb. He needs me!"

Shimon stood up. "You underestimate the skills of your teacher," he countered. "He is a strong wizard. He'll be just fine."

"I know…" Mirna said reluctantly.

Shimon was right. Mahad was indeed a powerful wizard. Probably the most powerful in the entire kingdom. There was no doubting that. As he led his group of soldiers out towards the tomb, I saw that he was bringing a sealing tablet with him. That seemed odd…what would he be needing that for? What was he anticipating would happen? I wondered…

However, something else caught my eye. On a higher up ledge, a figure was also watching Mahad. It was difficult to make out a facial appearance due to the hooded cape they were. But what I could see was that he was male, wore what look like peasant clothing, but oddly looked like soldier clothes as well, and he had unusually pale skin. A sword was strapped onto his back. He didn't linger for too long and ran off before I could point him out to anyone. How strange it seemed. I decided to just brush it off.

I went to the gardens to let things sink in. Mahad…that stone tablet he had…he was expecting to fight someone. And I had a good hunch that it was probably Bakura. This was…really happening. Our kingdom was in danger. This was pretty crazy. But I could only hope that Mahad would make sure that he never terrorized our kingdom ever again. I sighed and sat by the fountain. My thoughts drifted to the dream I had last night. What was it all about? Was it just a result of my exhaustion from last night's events, or did it have a deeper meaning? I didn't have too long to think about it before Emana rushed into the garden. "Emana?" I said. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, no, everything's just fine," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "It's not like that scumbag Niu has been stalking me all damn morning."

"Ok, point taken," I said.

"I bet he'd just love to get his filthy, perverted hands on me," she said.

"He's certainly not like Lord Ryuji," I added.

Her cheeks went pink from that. "N…No, he's not," she agreed.

"Emana…why not leave him for Lord Ryuji?" I asked.

"It's not that simple," she said. "The betrothal of me and Prince Niu is a contract made between our kingdoms. Well…more like forced. As much as both I and my brother would love to dissolve the contract, it would only lead to war."

"…Unless?" I pressed.

"Un…Unless?" she questioned, a little confused.

"Isn't there a sort of loophole with things like this?" I asked. "Like say…infidelity?"

"I guess, but it's not as easy to just say he is," she said.

"This is really complex," I sighed.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she agreed.

Suddenly, we heard someone else enter the garden. "Emana!" a gruff voice called out.

She panicked. "Say nothing about me being here," she said before hiding in the flower bushes. I was left to face him. He got to our area and spotted me.

"You," he said rather hatefully. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" I asked, acting oblivious.

"Don't play dumb with me!" he growled. "You know exactly who. Your princess Emana."

"I don't know," I said, trying to be calm. "I haven't seen her."

He quickly grabbed me by my dress collar. "You listen to me you little bitch, I know you're protecting her, so don't try to play me like a fool," he warned. "She is _mine,_ you hear me? Mine. And if you continue to get in my way, there will be dire consequences." I gulped a bit. His eyes were icy blue and filled with hatred. I doubted he even had a soul with those cold, evil eyes.

"Is that a threat on one of the members of my court?" an all too familiar, strong voice said. I looked and saw none other than Pharaoh Atem, giving a warning look to Niu. Niu immediately let go of me. "Of course not, we were just having a little chat, getting to know one another," he lied. Atem clearly wasn't buying it.

"By the way, you're expected in the main hall," Atem said. "And just as a reminder…it is unwise of you to lay a hand on any member of my court while you are in my kingdom." Niu was silent. He said nothing more as he left the gardens.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," I said, bowing.

"You shouldn't feel threatened in your own home," he said. "I'm just doing what any king would do. Watching over my people." I smiled. "You can come out now Emana, it's safe," he assured Emana. She emerged from the bushes and dusted herself off.

"Thank you for getting rid of that creep," she said.

"Of course," he replied. "Are you both alright?"

"We are now," she said.

"Good," he said. "Well, perhaps we should rejoin the others."

As we headed towards the throne room, I felt I had to ask something. "Um…Pharaoh Atem," I said. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," he said.

I stopped. "Do you ever…have odd dreams?" I asked. He seemed perplexed. "I mean…dreams that seem to have a deeper meaning than they appear to have," I tried to clarify.

He then had a look of understanding. "Yes," he replied. "I see I'm not the only one here to have them."

I was actually a little surprised that he understood. "But I'm not exactly one to explain what it all could mean," he said. "I'm as confused by them as you are."  
"I…I see," I said. "Thank you, my Pharaoh."

He nodded and we continued into the throne room. From there it was business as usual. Well, almost as usual with Mahad being absent and all. I still wondered about my dream. What could it mean? I suppose it was a question I would have to ask Isis. Except…I would never get the chance. As night fell over the kingdom, I went to the balcony. I liked the night air. And the moon. It felt refreshing after the day's heat. As I stood there taking it in, I was suddenly interrupted by a bright light coming from the tablet shrines. But…why? What was going on? As I continued to look, I soon saw Pharaoh Atem and Mirna rushing out of the shrine. I then realized that the tablet shrine was Mahad's. That could only mean one thing…he _was_ anticipating to fight Bakura and now he was in the middle of fighting him. Pharaoh Atem and Mirna headed to the stables. They were leaving to help Mahad. I had this feeling in my gut that I should join them. I don't know why, but I just did. I immediately leapt down from ledge to ledge until I made it to the ground and went to the stables, joining Pharaoh Atem and Mirna. "Alea? What are you doing?" Pharaoh Atem asked as he saw me.

"I'm going with you both," I said. "If there is trouble, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Very well," he said. "Let's go." We rode off into the dark desert, with the full moon as our only light. It wasn't too long before a bright blue light shot up into the sky from the east. But…that wasn't where the Valley of the Kings was.

"Mirna, what lies beyond those hills?" Pharaoh Atem asked, also confused.

"That's the spellcaster's training grounds," she replied. "But…why would Mahad go there?"

"There's only one way to find out," Pharaoh Atem said, proceeding towards the area. I followed close behind. Upon arriving, we were met with a shocking sight. Half the soldiers had been either killed or injured by Bakura's men, the black riders with glowing red eyes. Not wasting a moment, Pharaoh Atem picked up a fallen sword and came at the men, managing to slash at one and sending him falling off his horse. This provided us a moment to make it over to where the remaining soldiers were.

"Where is Mahad?" Pharaoh Atem asked one of them.

"He's inside battling Bakura," the soldier replied. It was as we had feared.

"We must send word to the others," Pharaoh Atem said.

"I'm on it!" Mirna said. She whistled and her hawk Anzu immediately came down. She put a message in its talons. "Take this to the palace," she ordered.

"It's time to deal with these thugs," Pharaoh Atem said, readying his sword. He rode toward Bakura's men to do battle with them.

I sometimes question why I do things on impulse. Like when I rushed head long into a spell I didn't know how to work, or when I "crossed a line" from speaking what I thought was right. It would always tend to get me into trouble. But I never seemed to learn to be patient with things. This time I would really pay for it. From a desire to serve and protect our Pharaoh, I too entered the fray to try and fend off Bakura's men. How long did I last? 10? Maybe 20 seconds? It wasn't long at all before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and the world around me grew foggy. I don't even remember falling of my horse as everything grew darker…and darker….Pharaoh….I'm sorry….then everything went black.


	5. The Truth

I woke up feeling groggy and with a terrible ache in my head. I was in a bed, that much I knew. It felt warm and the sheets had the familiar feel of satin and cotton. I must've been taken back to the palace. I was in my bed. The medics were probably tending to me as much as they could. I knew once I woke up I was probably going to get another lecture from Seto about my impulsivity. Oh well, nothing I wasn't used to.

My eyes adjusted and…wait…this…this wasn't my room. It was much smaller and very plain. There was no balcony. Only a very small window and an aged wooden door. There were cobwebs and dust lining the corners. Where on earth was I? I immediately got out of the bed and went to the window. As my eyes adjusted to the light of day, I saw a village, almost entirely in ruin. Surrounding it were walls of earth, like the walls of a canyon. The overall feeling of it was eerie. Like a ghost town. But it was more than that. It was like a veil of darkness hung over it. It got a shiver out of me.

This wasn't a good place to be. I had to find a way out. I quickly went over to the door. But wait…where was my lyre?! I looked all over the room, but it was nowhere to be found. Someone had to have taken it. Probably whoever brought me here. I had to find it. It was an object more precious to me than any jewel or precious metal. Going back to the door I waited a moment. What if someone was outside? I quietly pressed my ear to the wood. Nothing. I took hold of the door handle and tried to push it open. But it wouldn't budge.

"Locked," I concluded in despair. No wonder I heard no one guarding the door.

But wait…the window, though small, looked wide enough to where I could slide through. I had to give it a shot. I found a bucket in one of the corners and put it upside down so I could step up on it. I was almost barely able to reach the window, so I jumped up and grasped the edge, pulling myself up. I grabbed onto the outer edge of the window and began pulling myself through. I only got stuck for a moment when trying to get my lower half through, but managed to get myself out, landing on my knees. _Heh, can't keep me in._ Now I had to find my lyre.

I figured going out into the center of the village was a bad idea and the quickest way to get caught, so I stuck to the back of the buildings. To make my search take less time, I ruled out it being in any of the really broken down houses. It had to be in any of the ones that were still intact. Which weren't many. I spent a good half hour sneaking through windows and looking in every place I could to find my lyre. But it seemed to be nowhere. I hoped to the gods that it didn't break in the scuffle that took place the night before.

That's when I came across what looked like a cellar door. I knew that was a type of place where people often kept valuables, so that had to be were my lyre was. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me and quietly opened the cellar doors. The stairs seemed to lead into only darkness. I had a sickening feeling that something bad was down there. The aura was unbelievably dark. But I had to find my lyre.

As I descended the stairs, the dark aura became almost suffocating. What on earth could have been causing this? I finally made it to the bottom and entered what appeared to be a dark sanctuary. Pillars lined the edges of the room and there was a strange stone in the back with an engraved wall behind it. It was strange and ominous. As I stepped forward, something cold and mist like crossed my legs, sending a harsh shiver through my body. I looked around frantically. It didn't take long for me to spot the source. And it nearly shook me to my core. This place was infested with ghosts! Dark, skeletal ghosts! I was nearly paralyzed with fear. It was a sight that would leave a person pale or even make their hair go white. Luckily I didn't suffer from the latter.

I had to get out of here. But just as I was about to make a run for it, the ghosts blocked the entrance. I backed away in fear, and not thinking clearly, ran in the opposite direction. But as I was midway to the opposite side, I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing another person before me, where the stone was. It was hard to see due to the darkness, but the outline was certainly familiar.

"Little girls shouldn't be wandering alone in dark places," he said, the voice familiar. _I hate it when people call me a little girl. I'm 16!_

"That voice…" I said quietly. "Who are you?"

"Three days and you've already forgotten?" he said. "Quite pitiful."

"Just tell me who you are!" I demanded. I could make out a smirk on his face. I had a feeling…I knew exactly who it was. But I had to be sure.

The man stepped forward, closer and closer into where my vision was clearer. When he was finally where I could see him fully, I backed away in both fear and shock, falling back in the process. "B-B-Bakura!" I exclaimed, terror lining my voice.

"Heh, so you do remember," he said. "You're not as stupid as I thought."

"Sh-Shut up!" I yelled, trying to replace my fear with anger.

He simply chuckled darkly. I tried very hard to keep calm, but it was difficult. That's when I noticed something. Something that began to make my heart sink and the color to fade from my face even more. Around his neck was Mahad's Millennium Ring. That meant…Mahad…was dead. I could feel my face grow warm and tears began to flow. "You…killed…him," I spoke quietly. He simply smirked. My level of fear increased. Was I…next?

"By the way…looking for this?" he said, taking something out from his robe.

"M-My lyre!" I exclaimed. "Give it back."  
I reached for it, but he stopped me just by extending his hand and just using his own force the hold me back. I could barely reach it. _Curse my small stature._ "Let…go!" I ordered, trying hard to reach for it. It didn't take much for him to push me down. As I sat up, I saw him take a dagger out and put it to the strings.

"N..No! Don't!" I pled.

"Well, now it seems as though I have a strong bargaining chip," he said.

"B…Bargaining chip?" I questioned.

"Yes. You see, I know more about you than you think," he said.

"What do you know? Tell me!" I ordered.

"You're in no position to be making demands," he retorted. "I can tell you about those strange dreams you've been having. But in order for me to give that information to you, there must be an exchange."

I was not in the mood to be making a deal with a lowly thief. Especially one that killed one of my friends. "Go to hell!" I barked.

He smirked. "Have it your way then," he said. He then put the dagger closer to one of the strings.

It touched it and that was all it took for me to yell, "Wait!" He stopped his hand. "…What is it you want from me?"

"For you to serve me from now on," he said. "Everything I command you to do, you will obey. The Pharaoh is no longer your king. I am. Oh, and I wouldn't try to escape. This place is nowhere close to any city or village and you won't last a day out in the desert. So…do we have a deal?"

I wanted to say no. Oh how I wanted so badly to say no. But…my lyre was like a part of me. I…had to. But my loyalty would never be to him.

"…Yes," I said quietly.

"Louder," he commanded.

"…Yes," I said at a normal volume. He tossed me my lyre. I held it tightly to myself. "Now hold up your end on the deal. Tell me what you know about me."

"Fine," he said. "I assume the Guardians have told you the history of your village. How it was inhabited by an ancient order of priests and priestesses who were charged by the great gods to watch over the sacred flames. Well, you see, these three sacred flames are what gives the gods their ultimate power. The power to summon an all powerful god of light. This is a power that would be quite pivotal to the Pharaoh in the events that are about to unfold. However, all those who know how to stoke the powers of the sacred flames are completely wiped out, with the only survivor having been too young to learn about any of it. That part was thanks to my own people."

"W…What?!" I exclaimed, in utter shock.

"Yes, it was my village that destroyed your people all those years ago," he explained. "And in addition, we stole their ancient tome so that the sole survivor could never be able to learn the sacred rites, and thus, never be able to power the sacred flames with their prayers. And don't bother searching for it. It's been hidden in a place only those from the Netherworld can enter."

"So why kidnap me if I couldn't even learn the rites of my people anyway?!" I questioned, still fuming from him explaining the why me village was destroyed and who did it.

"Simple," he said. "To lure the rest of those fools to their doom. After all, even they know you're not just a standard priestess."

That's when I remembered Seto's words: _You have a special skill. One that many people could never aspire to have. Just know that no matter what…never surrender it to anyone._ He must've known too. Then…oh, what a fool I am! I just surrendered myself to this thief! But how could I be blamed…especially when he already knew me more than any other person did.

I was having a difficult time taking it all in. It just seemed to hit me all at once like a wall of stone. All sorts of emotions were welling up inside me. Anger, sadness, confusion…I couldn't handle it in here. I quickly rushed out of the sanctuary and into the open air. It only took a second for me to fall to me knees with tears streaming down my face. Why was this all happening? I shouldn't be here. I should be back at the palace, serving my king. My Pharaoh. Not here as a prisoner, baited to bring those I care about to this awful place. But…I had to stay strong. I couldn't just sit here and despair. If I was to be of any help to my friends and my king, I had to focus on not only staying alive in this hell…but figuring out a way to learn the rites of my people and empower the three sacred flames of the gods. And the secret to it was buried somewhere in this ruined, cursed village. I had to find it and there was no way I'd let my "loyalty" to Bakura get in my way. But the one problem…was that the only clue I had to go on was that it was "in a place only those from the Netherworld can enter". And that wasn't exactly a big clue.

I had to solve this. But first…I had to get as far away as I could from Bakura. I ran to building closest to the entrance of the village and found a decent hiding place. I must've sat there for a couple hours running millions of possibilities through my head, all of which led to dead ends. It was one of those problems that seemed akin to trying to solve a labyrinth. As I thought and thought, my fingers instinctively glided over the strings of my lyre. That's when it occurred to me. Maybe the answer was in front of me the entire time. Maybe the key to solving it was my lyre. _Hey, it's worth a shot._ So, I closed my eyes and played a tune that came from deep within the recesses of my mind. A lullaby. One I remembered from the days before the destruction of my village. I played as much as I could remember. And then, as I did, a voice seemed to call out to me. A soft one. Exactly like the one from my dreams. It called my name, beckoning me to focus all my attention on it.

But just as was, I was suddenly hauled to my feet. It was Bakura. _And I thought I had picked a great hiding spot._

"What?" I asked harshly.

For some reason…his overall expression didn't seem like he had something cruel in mind. But I was nonetheless cautious. "Play for me," he said. I became…confused at best. Yes, I heard him loud and clear, but…why would he ask that?

"And why should I?" I inquired.

His grip tightened on my arm. It hurt. "Because you serve me now," he said coldly. "Or do I need to remind you?"  
"…That won't be necessary," I answered.

"I thought as much," he said. "Now…play."

Not having a choice, I positioned my lyre and began to play. It was a light tune, but it was edged with sadness. Sadness from my own heart.

"No sad tunes," he said suddenly.

This is where I drew the line. "You may order me to play my instrument, but you cannot order me to play against my heart," I countered.

He looked about to argue the point, but dropped it. He seemed to know how pointless it would be to try to persuade me otherwise. "Fine," he relented.

With that I continued with the soft, melancholy sound. In my heart…it was a reflection of my longing for home, my lament over knowing the truth behind my village's destruction, and my desire to be surrounded the friends I considered to be my family. Pharaoh Atem, Princess Emana, Seto, Mirna, Shimon, Isis…and so on. I ended it when it became too much for my heart.

He was silent. He wasn't looking at me, but at the ground. He seemed deep in thought. But I said nothing and didn't ask why. I doubt I would even receive an answer. I started to walk away. But before too long, he walked ahead of me and took me by my arm. His grip was too strong for me to break free from. All I could do was just let him lead me to wherever he was taking me. I was taken into a house that was just beyond the entrance to the sanctuary. Inside was a large bed and next to it a small cot on the floor.

"This is where you'll stay," he said. "So that you won't leave my sight."

I said nothing. I had no reason to thank him. This was enslavement, after all. I simply sat against the wall, next to the cot. However, moments later a cup was put in front of me. It was filled with water. After all that had happened I didn't even realize how thirsty I was. I immediately drank every bit of it. Immediately after, a great sense of relief washed over me. And with it, sleep. I must've been out within minutes of laying down…Please…just one…pleasant…dream…


	6. The Call

I was visited again by the same dream. But this time the light was much brighter. _Wake up…wake up._ The voice called to me. And that's what I did. I woke up. It had to be the middle of the night. It was completely dark outside and Bakura was still asleep. It didn't take too long for me to notice a shining light next to me. When I looked towards the source, I was rendered speechless. Floating before me was a feminine figure garbed in a robe that seemed to cascade down like open book pages with three gems on its chest. Its hair was also arranged in a way that resembled loose pages. It had no irises or pupils in its eyes, but not in a spooky way. It was as if its skin and face were a statue's instead of a human's.

"Who…are you?" I said in a breath, as to not wake Bakura. It said nothing, but seemed to be beckoning me towards the door. I got up and stepped forward, but hesitated. How would be able to get out without alerting anyone. The door was the kind that creaked at every slight movement. But I wouldn't have to worry about that. Just by passing through it, the figure caused the door to disappear, allowing me to slip through undetected. I began to follow it. It led me to the entrance of the sanctuary and I had to stop. I couldn't bear to go back down into that dark place.

"Do not fear," it said, its voice soft.

I was compelled to follow it. As I descended into the sanctuary, the dark atmosphere seemed to be lifted and all the ghosts seemed to disperse. It must've been the light that the figure was giving off. It led me all the way to the back of the sanctuary to the engraved wall. It passed through it, and just like the door, it caused the wall to disappear. I was amazed to see that it revealed a secret room. I entered and the wall reappeared behind me.

The figure was now floating above a podium. The torches beside it lit up and on the podium lay a book. Like the figure, it was engraved with three gems. Sapphire, ruby, and topaz. There was no denying it now. The pieces fell into place. This was the ancient tome that contained the rituals needed to tend to the sacred flames. After all, it could only be accessed by those from the Netherworld, and this spirit had granted me access to it.

"This is the Ancient Tome of the Sacred Flames," the spirit said. "It is the book I am the spirit of. And as its guardian it was my duty to lead you to it. For it is you who is destined to stoke the flames and aid the Pharaoh in defeating the great evil that is about to arise. This is the task the great gods have charged you with."  
I felt almost overwhelmed by this knowledge. But at the same time…greatly honored. I couldn't refuse this task. I had to do it for the sake of the Pharaoh, my ancestors, and all of Egypt. I approached the book. It was…smaller than most tomes. I expected it to be thick with countless pages of information. It wasn't until I opened it that I realized why it was so thin. There was no text inside it, but instead sheets of music. "..Music?" I questioned.

"Yes," the spirit confirmed. "Unlike other rituals, the prayers that stoke the sacred flames are emitted through music. That is why your lyre is your most valuable possession. Because it is a sacred instrument."

I observed the music notes in the book. There were three songs in total. One for each god. "But…how will I be able to take this with me?" I questioned. "There's no way I can successfully hide it from Bakura."

"You cannot take it with you," the spirit answered. "You must remain in this village to use it."  
"Wait…what?!" I exclaimed. "I have to stay in this horrible place?!"  
"Patience, Alea," it said. "Though you must remain here, it will provide you with ample time to practice the rites."

I guess that was a good point…I couldn't leave without facing the desert and I couldn't very well walk around with a book I wasn't expected to find. I really had no choice. I had to stay. "What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You must practice the songs until they have been engrained in your memory," it explained. "Over the next few nights, I will lead you down here so that you may do so."  
"Alright," I said. "Well, may as well start now."

I turned to the first song, "Osiris's Thunder". I resorted to the method of practicing one measure of music, then playing it without looking at the notes, and adding another measure with each step to memorize it. It seemed to work, but it would take more than one sitting for me to fully memorize all three songs. But I had to push myself. The fate of the world was hanging in the balance.

I must've been practicing for hours, because the spirit interrupted me and said, "It is almost daybreak. I will help you return undetected." With that, she opened the wall again and led me out. The sky was already turning a light shade of purple as the sun was near to rising. I quickly returned to the house and entered with the help of the spirit.

"I will return tomorrow night to guide you again," it said, fading away. "Do not be discouraged and do not allow yourself to lose your strength or hope. Your role is crucial to the events that will soon unfold." With that it was gone.

I laid back down on the cot and feel straight to sleep. But so many things were still running through my head. This was such a heavy task that had been placed upon me. Not two days ago I was just a simple lyrist, and now I was a priestess chosen by the gods to assist in what I assumed was to be a great battle. I just wanted…to sleep….


	7. A Mutual Understanding

"Wake up," Bakura said harshly.

I was in no mood to be getting out of bed. I was much too exhausted from what I was doing the previous night. I simply groaned and pulled the blanket over my head, wanting to block him out. But it didn't work that easily. Getting annoyed, he grabbed the blanket and yanked it off me. My body shrunk away into a fetal position, trying to retract from the sudden exposure.

"Leave me to sleep," I moaned.

He wasn't having any of it. Next thing I knew, I felt the ice cold sensation of water on my body. I immediately jumped up, shaking like a spooked cat. I was dripping wet and freezing. The only time this ever felt good was if I was taking a leisurely swim in the Nile. NOT when I was sleeping.

I heard him laugh. "That's a good look for you," he said.

Now I was going from shock to anger. I wanted to punch that smug look off his face. So I did. Well…sort of. I slapped him on the side where his scar was. He immediately stopped laughing and seemed surprised at what I did. "Don't EVER laugh at me," I said angrily. "I may be your prisoner, but that does not mean you can constantly treat me like dirt."

He said nothing. But even before he could, I stormed out of the house. I went as far as I could before stopping in a place where the sun was at its brightest. I knelt down and just let it and the warm breeze dry me. I felt great. I always loved the feeling of it whenever I awoke in the morning. It felt rejuvenating.

Suddenly, I felt something soft wrapped around my shoulder. It was a towel. I turned and saw it was Bakura who put it on me. I was…a little surprised. "…Why?" I asked.

"If you're expecting me to say 'I'm sorry', forget it," he said.

"…Then I guess this is as close to an apology as I'm going to get," I deduced. I quietly dried myself off.

He then spoke. "You do understand why I act like this don't you?" he questioned.

"Because I serve the Pharaoh and you hate him for something his father did, so obviously that means I and the rest of my friends just as guilty," I said, sarcasm lining my voice.

It was like I already said what he was going to. "…If only you knew the whole story," he said.

"Yet somehow I doubt you'd actually give me the whole story," I retorted.

"Oh please, I'm above many things, but I'm not above telling why I do what I do," he said. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

I doubted any of this would excuse what he did, but I might as well listen. So, I sat down on a broken bit of one of the houses.

"Fifteen years ago, this place was home to a tribe of thieves. It was also my home," he began. "One day, without warning, a group of soldiers attacked this village and rounded up every man woman and child, leading them down into that dark sanctuary. Then…it was nothing but absolute carnage. All the villagers were slaughtered by the soldiers."

"All…except you," I concluded.

"I witnessed EVERYTHING that happened. The bodies of my friends and family were melted together with the gold that was to be used in the dark ritual. I was…horrified," he continued. "That's when I saw the man who was leading the massacre…Aknadin."  
"M…Master Aknadin?!" I said in shock. "N-No…h-he wouldn't! That goes against everything he taught me and the other priests and priestesses!"

"Then of course you wouldn't be aware of the dark secret he carries," Bakura said. "He was the one behind the ritual, the massacre, and the creation of the Millennium Items." I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. But he wasn't finished yet. "I lost…everything that day. My friends, my family…and my life. I was completely alone in the world….until their spirits came back, giving me a new strength in the form of Diabound…and it was then that I knew I had to avenge their deaths."

I had to admit…I did feel for him. I knew his pain. I knew what it was like to witness the destruction of one's own village and the slaughtering of everyone closest to me. But…it felt odd to feel like this for him when it was his village that destroyed mine. It seemed…almost hypocritical.

"Though…I doubt you would understand what it's like," he said.

That destroyed whatever sympathy I had for him. "I…wouldn't understand?" I questioned. "I'm sorry…did you just sat I wouldn't understand?! What right do you have to tell me that?!" The high volume of my voice seemed to have him surprised. "In case you've forgotten, I lost my entire village too AND witnessed it!" I shouted. "And just to add salt to the wound, it was by YOUR village! I'm actually pretty damn thankful that Aknadin wiped them out! At least that stopped them from doing it to any other person's village!"

I had to take a breath. I never had outbursts, so it took a bit out of me. I looked up at Bakura. He was silent. I guess I got to him. But then I thought. Maybe…I took that too far. I know I shouldn't be too sympathetic with a thief and apparent murderer, but….I had to remember he was just a child when it happened. Just as I was a child. He couldn't have understood all that the older ones in his village did. It…wasn't his fault my village was destroyed. Though, it still didn't give him the right to say I didn't understand. But…I think he now understood that.

"Bakura, I…I'm sor—"

"I should just kill you right now," he said. "I can see you're just like the rest of them. Glad that my family is dead."

"But…I—" Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Once my eyes adjusted, I was met with a horrifying sight. It was his Diabound, but…much different than before. It was more monstrous and darker. I was fearing for my life now. But…I couldn't let myself be killed. I had to try to fight back. Using my lyre, I summoned forth Shining Friendship. To my surprise…it changed a bit as well. Its appendages had grown longer and its wings bigger. It was also now about the same size as I was. But…it was still no match for Diabound. Instead of attacking, it cowered by me in fright. We were both done for. It was my last defense and it failed. Diabound raised its claw to strike. That was all it would take anyway. I raised my arms in a pitiful last attempt at defending myself. _I…have failed you…my ancestors…my Pharaoh…._

But…nothing happened. I looked up. Its claws were just inches away. But it did nothing.

"…No," Bakura said. "It wouldn't solve anything. And it won't make me feel better."

I couldn't say anything. I was too paralyzed with fear…and now stupefied with confusion. Why…would he have a sudden change of heart? It almost didn't make sense. I managed to get only a single word out. "…why?"

He was looking away, not wanting to me in the eye. "..It's just not worth it," said. Diabound vanished and Bakura started walking away, towards the underground sanctuary.

I was alone now. But I just sat there for a long time. Thinking. And the more I thought…the more I think I began to understand. Everything he did…was a result of anger and hatred accumulating over 15 years, as well as an immense feeling of loneliness. He was alone…and he was angry about it. The violent acts he committed were a way of venting it. I…guess he just wasn't as lucky as I was…to have other people that were there to help. He was…..lost.

Hours passed and soon it was dusk. I still sat where I was, almost staring off into space, mindless tossing pebbles across the ground. I don't think I would ever grow comfortable of the eeriness of this place. I then heard footsteps. Well…I didn't need to guess who it was. I looked up. He had a different look in his eyes now. They seemed cloudy and softer.

"…You haven't eaten since you've been here," he said. "You're probably starving."

Now that he mentioned it, I was. "…Yes," said.

"Come with me," he said, extending his hand to me.

This was definitely new coming from him. But…my hunger did the thinking for me and I took hold of his hand. He helped me up. He started walking back towards the house and I followed. This was very strange. I mean…I guessed that maybe after the earlier altercation, he just…turned around. I honestly didn't know. At this point, I was too tired and hungry to think.

After we entered the house, I was given a wooden plate that had just bread and fruit on it. Not what I had grown used to living in the palace…but what did I care now? I had food. I ate it quickly due to my gnawing hunger. It was such a relief to have food after nearly two days.

"Sorry about earlier," he said.

I paused a moment. He…actually apologized? I mean, he did look guilty before he walked away from the encounter, but even I knew it wasn't in his nature to apologize for the things he did. It definitely took me aback. Then again…he was already acting out of character.

I sighed. "It's alright," I said. "No one killed each other. I'd rather just forget about it."

"I guess in my rage I forgot that you did know exactly how I felt all those years ago," he said.

I'm just glad he understood that now. And at the very least…I now understood that he was just as much a victim as I was. Despite both our villages being very black and white as far as who was good and who was evil…the distinction between whether either of us was or was not truly a victim was completely grey, even if the paths we chose after words are what made us good or bad. It was all a matter of perspective and opinion.

"…And I'm sorry, too," I said. He gave a surprised look. "For saying I was happy about what happened to your village. I also forgot you were just as much a victim as you were."

He nodded in understanding. "I guess we're not as different as I thought," he said.

"Yeah…but only by so much," I reminded. Even though we had that in common, we were still more different than alike.

"I suppose you're right," he said. "At least we have that mutual understanding…but I will ask you, why be loyal to people who you know have committed terrible acts in the name of what you consider to be 'good'?"

"Well, why do you pledge your allegiance to whatever force you are loyal to that has also committed terrible acts in the name of what you deem to be the right thing?" I countered.

"…You make a sound point," he admitted.

"Because we both follow those that we believe are doing the right thing," I finished. "And that…is why even though we have that mutual understanding…we can never go any further than that."

"Unless I could bring you over to my side," he said.

"You know that nothing you say will make me abandon my friends," I retorted.

"Maybe not a spoken offer…but maybe a promise," he said.

"…I'm sorry, but your promises don't exactly mean much to me," I denied.

"Oh really?" he said. "You see…I know that you are undermined by your so called king and his high priests. They know that you have the potential to be very powerful. Enough to be ranked higher than they are. But instead you are demoted to a simple priestess. And even despite that, to them you are used as nothing more than a musician. Meant only to entertain them. But I acknowledge the great power you can possess. And if you joined me and lent me that power, once the dark being within this place is released I can give you back that power tenfold. And you could help me rule this world."

I was silent. When I thought about it, I guess I was nothing more than a musician to them. I was barely used to perform holy duties. Maybe I wasn't given the real respect I deserved…but…no. I once again remembered Seto's words: _You have a special skill. One that many people could never aspire to have. Just know that no matter what…never surrender it to anyone._ I had to stay strong. And I had an important duty that I had to carry out…one that required me to remain completely loyal to Pharaoh Atem.

"…I appreciate the offer, but if I did that it would go against everything I know to be right," I said. "So nice try…but I'm far from interested."

"Then you're just as foolish as the rest of them," he said.

"So much for mutual understanding," I scoffed.

He was silent. "…Nevermind," he sighed. "Just forget the whole thing. We do have a mutual understanding, and that's all. Nothing more."

I nodded in agreement. I then let out a yawn. "I'm going to sleep," I said. I would need all the rest I could get. And as long as I could keep my nightly lessons a secret, he wouldn't think anything of it.

"Wait," he said. "Before you do, I just have one request."

"What?" I questioned.

"…Play just one song for me," he answered.

I was a little surprised. But…maybe after hearing it once the previous evening he wanted to hear more. I guess my music was pretty infectious. I took up my lyre and began to play a soft melody. It was less sad than what I had previously played, and instead was the same lullaby that I had remembered when I had heard the spirit of the tome speak to me. As I played, I looked to him. He was actually starting to fall asleep. I guess even the coldest heart could be melted by a simple melody. I continued playing. The more I did, the more he fell asleep. Finally, he was out. I stopped playing. I looked at him for a long while. I didn't want to admit it, but…he looked cute when he was asleep. Like a little child. Though I feared that this was the only time he would appear that way. But…I would savor it while it lasted. However, I soon became overcome by sleep and rested my head on the pillow of my cot…

I had just finished finally memorizing "Osiris's Thunder" and moved on to the next one: "Obelisk's Fury". As I played, I kept thinking of the day's previous events. I barely occurred to me that maybe Bakura and I had grown a little closer. We already had a better understand of each other and were already to a point of being civilized with each other. But…I couldn't let this prevent me from fulfilling my duties. I knew what I had to do and I couldn't turn my back on it. Not for anything. Period. I had finished for the night and was heading back to the house before Bakura woke up. And that's when things went south. Before I could reach the door. I suddenly felt the same sharp pain in the back of my head that I had three nights ago and became very disoriented. And everything went black...


End file.
